Mike Toreno
:You may be looking for the mission of the same name. Mike Toreno is an undercover agent from a "government agency" (most likely the NSA, since his later dialogue rules out the FBI) who disguises himself as a drug supplier for the Loco Syndicate. He appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and is voiced by James Woods, who bears some physical resemblance to the character. Events of GTA San Andreas Carl Johnson first sees mike when he and Cesar do some snooping with a Ballas drug van apparently headed for Angel Pine. As Carl goes to the town, he sees four people going inside a Cluckin' Bell, apparently doing some sort of meeting. These people compose the notorious Loco Syndicate, a drug-dealing business based in San Fierro. Later on, Guppy and Wu Zi Mu explain who were the people seen in Angel Pine; Guppy describes Toreno as the shot-caller, making the decisions for the group. The first time Carl personally meets Toreno is after the agent is mistakenly abducted by a gang of Da Nang Boys who are stealing one of the syndicate's drug vans with Toreno inside. CJ and T-Bone Mendez, another member of the Loco Syndicate, locate the vehicle at the Easter Bay International Airport, and free Toreno; the agent is immediately suspicious of CJ, but Mendez convinces Toreno not to shoot him. All three then destroy the van, with the cocaine still inside. Following the death of Jizzy B., CJ and his associates plan to ambush the Syndicate's drug purchase at Pier 69. CJ assists them with a sniper rifle, but Toreno, arriving by helicopter, notices CJ's victims on top of the pier buildings, and aborts his landing. CJ later tracks the chopper to another location, and shoots it out of the sky; Toreno is presumed dead. Toreno, however, was never on the helicopter, having anticipated another attack like the one at Pier 69, and sent a decoy. After the Loco Syndicate plant is destroyed in San Fierro, Toreno goes into hiding and, using a digitally-distorted voice, calls CJ to invite him to a secluded ranch in Tierra Robada. Carl is shocked by Toreno's survival, and curses him as a mere drug dealer; Toreno reveals that he is in fact a government agent, and explains that he was distributing the cocaine to raise funds for overseas dictators and "useful" drug suppliers. Toreno makes Carl an offer: if Carl works for him, taking down enemy agents and sabotaging rival agencies, no harm will come to Carl's brother, Sweet, who is now in prison; Toreno promises that, if CJ does enough work, Sweet will be released early. Toreno's assignments, which include commandeering a rival agency's truck and shooting down FBI choppers from a plateau, strike CJ as almost impossible. Later, Toreno sends Carl to purchase the Verdant Meadows Aircraft Graveyard, a defunct landing strip in Bone County, and use the facility to have CJ trained as a pilot. After, he immediately assigns Carl with jobs involving what he had learned from training. One time, he tasks CJ to drop off a package halfway across the state using a plane. At one point, a container jet lands without warning at the airstrip, and men in black suits and sunglasses empty out of it. Toreno instructs CJ to sneak onboard, bomb the plane and parachute back onto earth safely. While Toreno initially dismisses CJ as street trash, and uses Sweet as a bargaining chip to ensure CJ's obedience, his attitude changes as CJ proves his ability to get seemingly impossible jobs done, and he begins to display a sense of camaraderie with CJ, despite still thinking nothing of sending him on dangerous errands. After a lengthy hiatus, Toreno eventually returns and gives CJ one last job; he personally drives CJ to Easter Basin, and sends him to infiltrate an aircraft carrier and steal a V/STOL fighter jet. CJ successfully takes the jet, shoots down enemy planes and takes out several boats at the Sherman Reservoir; Carl is then exasperated with the danger he has been exposed to, and his rage only increases when Toreno leaves him to deal with the burden of the stolen jet. Toreno shows up unannounced yet again in Home Coming, and tells Carl that he has one more mission. CJ snaps and holds a gun to Toreno's head, but Toreno is unperturbed; he tells CJ that the "mission" is simply to pick up Sweet — Toreno has seen to his early release from prison. CJ goes to pick up his brother, and Toreno makes no further appearances in the game. Description Philosophically, Toreno is a highly cynical American imperialist. He primarily uses CJ as a courier, saboteur, and assassin. Though he knows of Tenpenny and Pulaski's dirty dealings, as well as their hold over CJ, Toreno does not use his power to stop them — he tells CJ in one mission, "we have to make decisions, kid. You know, I try to set bad people on other bad people. And sometimes, I let good guys die." Toreno, like Tenpenny, seems to have gravitated toward committing heinous acts in the name of a greater good. He equates maintenance of the American socioeconomic system with the continued survival of the free world. Toreno, like many major characters of San Andreas, appears in The Introduction. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas * Photo Opportunity * Jizzy (Photo) * Mike Toreno * Outrider * Pier 69 *Monster (Voice/Boss) * Highjack (Boss) * Interdiction (Boss) * Verdant Meadows (Boss) * Learning to Fly (Voice/Boss) * N.O.E. (Boss) * Stowaway (Boss) * Home Coming (Semi-Boss) * Vertical Bird (Semi-Boss) Trivia *A character in the 1995 movie "HEAT" is of the name Mike Toreno, however he has no similarities to the San Andreas character and therefore Rockstar have not based him off the film character. *In missions, the number plate on Toreno's Washington says "OMEGA". The Washington parked at his ranch always has a random plate number. Toreno, Mike Toreno, Mike Toreno, Mike Toreno, Mike Toreno, Mike